50 Ways to Kill Dora the Explorer
by Pala-and-Papipa
Summary: Fifty hilarious ways to kill the annoying little explorer. Rating for language and violence.
1. 1 to 10

**50 Ways to Kill Dora the Explorer**

**by Pala-and-Papipa**

**Chapter 1: 1-10**

_**#1**_

Dora walks up to the Chocolate Tree. "Hey, Chocolate Tree, can you give me some chocolate?"

The Chocolate Tree replies, "No, you fat lazy bitch. Get it yourself!!!"

Dora, devastated by the Chocolate Tree's reply, commits suicide by throwing herself off a cliff.

_**#2**_

Swiper swipes Dora's lunch. Dora yells in disgust, "GIVE IT BACK, YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!"

Swiper taunts her. Dora runs after Swiper in an attempt to get her lunch back. Sadly, she falls into a pit and dies.

_**#3**_

Dora is showing the audience an AK-47. "This is an AK-47," she says. "This is how you shoot something with an AK-47!!!"

She points it the wrong way and pulls the trigger. BAM!!! She dies.

1,000,000 babies grab AK-47s, point them the wrong way, pull the trigger and BAM!!!!! All 1,000,000 babies die.

_**#4**_

Due to Dora's excess fat unnecessary for a seven-year-old to live with, Dora gets a heart attack and dies.

_**#5**_

Dora and Boots run after the ice cream truck. "WAIT, YOU FUCKING ICE CREAM TRUCK, WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yell.

The ice cream truck heads in their direction and runs over Dora.

_**#6**_

Dora and Boots try to cross the Crocodile Lake. "Can you count the crocodiles?" asks Dora. "One," says Dora, and she jumps on the crocodile's head.

"Two," says Dora, and jumps on the croc's head, angering it and causing it to devour the seven-year-old explorer.

_**#7**_

It's Dora's birthday!!! YAY!!! She's turning eight!!!! "Can you count to eight with me?" Dora asks the audience. "One, two, three, four, five, six–"

Her hair catches on fire because of the candles on the cake. "CRAP!!!! SHIT!!!!" she yells, and dies in the flame.

The next day, 1,000,000 babies claim to be able to count to eight. "I don't think so," say the adults.

The 1,000,000 babies start to count, "one, two, three, four, five, six CRAP!!!! SHIT!!!!"

_**#8**_

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" Dora asks.

The 1,000,000 babies just start their answer before Dora cuts them off, "I liked that too!!!"

The 1,000,000 babies become enraged and grab their artillery. They hijack a plane and fly to the Dora set.

Dora sees them and says, "Hi!!!"

The 1,000,000 babies hold up their M-16s and yell, "HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!!!!!" and shoot the shit out of Dora. She dies.

_**#9**_

Dora accidentally stumbles into the set of Total Drama Action. She sees the 14 castmates and yells, "Hi!!!"

A green-haired Mohawk-donned punk casually walks up to the seven-year-old and, still casually, stabs her in the head with a random knife he found on the ground. Dora dies.

_**#10**_

Dora enters in a wrestling tournament. "I know that we can do it!!!" she yells before getting her head crushed by her 500 pound opponent.

She dies.

* * *

**Hehehe... did you like it? I have a morbid hatred of Dora, so I decided to kill her 50 times. And it turned out to be a wonderful idea.**

**Review!!!**


	2. 11 to 20

**Chapter 2: 11-20**

_**#11**_

Dora and Boots try to find a fish. "Can you help us find a fish?" she innocently asks the audience. "When you see a fish, yell FISH!!!"

The cursor clicks on a fish. "Right!!! There's one!!!" Boots yells.

They get a fishing rod. "Everyone, say pull!!!" says Dora. "Pull, pull, pull!!! LOUDER!!!!!!!!! Pull!!! Pull!!! Pull!!!" The fish lands on the dock. "Great pulling!!!" she says before getting a club and beating the shit out of the poor little fish and squirting the fish's blooooooooooooood everywhere.

PETA (People for Ethical Treatment of Animals) comes and beat the shit out of Dora and squirts her blooooooooooooood everywhere.

_**#12**_

Dora is petting a man-hating meat-eating tiger-lion hybrid. "This is Jose," Dora says. "Say hi to Jose!!! Hi!!!"

The man-hating meat-eating tiger-lion hybrid gets mad and eats Dora.

_**#13**_

It is Friday the 13th. Dora is oblivious to the date and decides to take a swim.

Dora dives into the fast-current river. "Can you help me do the butterfly? Everyone say–"

She is swept away by the fast current and drowns. The Grim Reaper says, "Finally!!! I was waiting for that annoying little bitch to die!!!"

_**#14**_

Dora is in the jungle. She sees a viper. "Look," she says to the audience, "it's a viper. Say it with me. Viper, viper, viper, vi–"

The viper gets annoyed and eats Dora.

_**#15**_

Dora enters Britain's Got Talent. She sings and places in second behind a dance troupe.

She becomes exhausted and goes in a London psychiatric clinic. She dies while muttering for her cat Pebbles.

_**#16**_

The 1,000,000 babies are sitting there, watching Dora. "Can you count to ten with me? One."

A five second pause. "Two."

A five second pause. "Three."

A five second pause. "Fo–"

The 1,000,000 babies become tired of it and smash the TV, unknowingly killing Dora in the process.

_**#17**_

Dora is standing at the top of a bridge. The wind is super strong.

"This is a bridge," Dora says. "It helps people get across the river. Say bridge with me. Bridge, bridge, bridge, bri–"

The wind becomes stronger and blows Dora off the bridge, causing her to fall into a piranha-infested river.

_**#18**_

Dora is eating raw snails. She unknowingly gets brain parasites.

A week later, she goes insane in the hospital. She dies.

_**#19**_

Dora is shoving wood through a wood chipper. "I'm using a wood chipper," Dora states to audience. "See how it destroys the wood? It chips it, so then it can be used for–"

Boots notices that Dora's hand is too close to the chipper. "Dora, look out!!!" he yells.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Dora yells back. "As I was saying, these chips can be used for–"

Before she can scream, Dora is sucked into the chipper. Blood and guts fly out the chipper.

_**#20**_

Dora is examining hurricane Katrina of 2005. She is outside of the center of the eye. She has no idea that the very outside of the eye is the strongest part of a hurricane.

"This is a hurricane," Dora states. "That is the eye, and–"

She sucked into the hurricane and never returned.

* * *

**Hey did you enjoy it? I thought you would.**

**Review!!! (But you don't have to if you already did, but still)**


	3. 21 to 30

**Chapter 3: 21-30**

_**#21**_

Dora is lying underneath a car, her bottom half sticking out. "You may want to know why I'm under this car," Dora says. "I'm hiding from Boots. We're playing Hide and–"

A semi runs her over. Her bottom half is severed from her top half. She is rushed to the hospital and dies.

_**#22**_

Dora is traveling through Mexico. "Wow, Mexico!!!" Dora yells. "How amazing!!!"

She goes to a club where she gets the swine flu.

She goes to her hotel room. "Uh-oh, I have the swine flu. What should I–"

She dies before she can finish.

_**#23**_

Boots secretly has an AK-47. He goes in Dora's when she is sleeping. "Shh," Boots says, and aims the barrel at his superior.

Dora wakes up when Boots cocks the rifle. "Boots? Is that you?" Dora asks. "Why do you have that rifle?"

"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF YOUR FUCKING CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Boots yells, and pulls the trigger.

Dora dies.

_**#24**_

Diego brings in a rhino the next day. "This is Rhea the rhino," he says to Dora and the audience and Boots.

"Hi, Rhea," Dora and Boots say without the audience.

Rhea gets mad and runs Dora over. Dora dies.

_**#25**_

Dora and Boots walk around a planet they had no idea existed. "Isn't this amazing?" she asks to no one.

Two dudes holding sticks with blue lights coming out of them run out of a building. One of them accidentally loses their grip and throws their stick with a blue light at Dora and slices her in half, killing her.

One of the dudes wearing a dark tunic says loud enough for everyone to hear, "I didn't do it!!!"

_**#26**_

Dora is getting on a roller coaster. "I'm getting on a roller coaster!!!" she announces to the world.

Boots straps himself in. "Dora, hurry up and strap yourself in!!!" he says.

Dora ignores his warning. "I'm a daredevil. I'm not going to strap myself in!!!" she states.

The ride starts. It goes up then down really quickly. Dora falls off the ride and dies.

_**#27**_

Dora is sitting in front of her computer. "Hi, I'm sitting in front of my computer!!!" she announces. "I'm playing the 14 day free trial of World of Warcraft!!!"

She plays for weeks without stopping. "I'm on level 24!!!" she yells.

She dies because she had no idea she was prone to heart attacks and seizures caused by flashing lights easily.

_**#28**_

Dora and Boots stumble onto a flying vampire. "Woah, we're riding a vampire," Dora whispers.

Unfortunately, she doesn't hang on and flies off the vampire. She dies.

Edward, the vampire, goes up to the dead body. "Whoops," he says, and flies away, completely ignoring it.

_**#29**_

Dora decides to lose weight. "I'm deciding to lose weight!!!" she yells. "But I've tried everything imaginable, and they never worked. So I'm going to swallow a live tapeworm!!!"

Boots warns, "DON'T DO IT I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!"

Dora ignores his warning and swallows it.

Six months later, the tapeworm grows to twenty feet and reproduces, poking holes into her intestines.

"I don't feel too well," she says. "What am I–" She dies.

Boots scoffs, "Told ya, bitch."

_**#30**_

The 1,000,000 babies are watching Dora. "Can you find the basket?" she asks.

The basket is surrounded by many rectangular brown objects.

Frustrated, the 1,000,000 babies throw their TV off a cliff and assassinate Dora for 1,000,000 dollars.

They spilt the money equally among themselves.


	4. 31 to 40

**Chapter 4: 31-40**

_**#31**_

A war has broken out between the Dora characters and the Diego characters. They each bomb each other.

Dora walks out to the battlefield, covered in explosives. "Dora, what the fuck are you doing?" Boots asks.

Dora smiles at him, then blows up.

_**#32**_

Dora is playing poker at one of those cowboy saloons in the West. An assassin comes in. "I need to see Dora," he says.

Dora stands up, not knowing what assassins do. "What do need?" she asks, the smile on her face widening.

The assassin says, "Your dead body." He shoots her dead and takes her wallet.

_**#33**_

Dora is at the Jonas Brothers concert. "WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yells.

One of the Brothers jumps off the stage to crowd-surf. Everyone backs away. Dora just stands there, watching the other Brothers perform.

The jumping Brother lands on Dora, crushing her. She dies.

_**#34**_

In the midst of the War on Terror, Dora decides to go to Iraq. "Wow, Iraq!!!" she says. Having no idea that it would insult the Iraqis, she stupidly says, "the home of terrorism."

A bunch of Army people defending Iraq beat the shit out of Dora. She dies.

_**#35**_

Dora curses on television. "DAMN THIS FUCKING JOB!!!!!!!!!! I'M FUCKING QUITTING!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK IT!!!!!!!!!! YOU TOO, BOOTS!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A FUCKING MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK THIS SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The 1,000,000 babies order for Dora's execution.

She is executed.

_**#36**_

Dora is climbing up a cliff. "Man, this is hard work!!!" she states. "Can you find something in my Backpack that will help me climb up this cliff? Great!!!"

The Backpack sings his song and shows a grappling hook, paper clip, AK-47 and a dog. "The grappling hook, right!!!" he says, and gives Dora the rope.

"Thanks!!!" Dora says. While she is trying to throw it to the top of the cliff, she loses her balance and falls. She dies.

_**#37**_

Dora is at a bar when she hears a funny joke from Boots. "How do you make Lady GaGa mad?" he asks her.

Dora thinks for a while. "I have no idea, Boots," she says.

"Poker her face," Boots answers. Dora laughs for a day before dying from the stress laughing put on her body.

_**#38**_

Dora is petting a Chihuahua. "Oh, what a cute little Chihuahua," Dora says, petting the toy dog a little too hard.

The Chihuahua becomes agitated and bites Dora several times. Unbeknownst to Dora, the little dog had rabies.

Dora screams in agony and dies.

_**#39**_

Dora meets the war god, Ares. "So, you're Ares?" Dora asks him.

The god glares at Dora's ignorance. "Yes," he growls.

"And do you like war?" she asks.

Ares becomes mad. "YES."

"And do you–"

Ares zaps her.

_**#40**_

Dora walks across the street. Paris Hilton runs into her with her car.

Dora yells while watching her blooooooooooooood ooze out, "FUCK!!!! SHIT!!!!"

She dies.


	5. 41 to 49

**Chapter 5: 41-49**

_**#41**_

Dora devises an evil plan to make the Leaning Tower of Pisa fall on its side. She goes to Italy and puts explosives at the base of the leaning side. Standing at where she can see it clearly, she blows the explosives up.

The Tower starts to fall on its side. "YES!!!!!!!!!!!" Dora yells in triumph. The Tower stops falling. It is close to going on its side. "Aw, man," Dora says and goes up to the leaning side to examine.

The Tower falls on Dora, killing her.

_**#42**_

It's Beach Day!!! Dora is going to the beach with Boots. "I'm going to the beach with Boots!!!" Dora states, not knowing that I already mentioned that.

They get there. Everyone is running away from the water. Dora shrugs and goes in the water, ignoring everyone's warnings.

"This isn't so–" Dora starts until she is eaten by a man-eating shark.

_**#43**_

Dora becomes the temporary dummy for Spike's 1,000 Ways to Die.

She dies.

_**#44**_

Dora is trying to paint her ceiling. "Hi, I'm painting my ceiling!!!" she announces, even though I just said that.

Her ladder starts to wobble, and falls face-first on the wooden floor.

She dies.

_**#45**_

Dora is stranded on a small deserted island without food or water.

She dies.

_**#46**_

Dora is in a haunted house full of murderers. "Wow, a haunted house filled with murderers. I feel so safe," Dora states.

Then a murderer is shoved in her face. She dies.

_**#47**_

Dora is eaten by a dinosaur.

_**#48**_

Dora is cutting a squash with her butcher knife. "I'm cutting a squash!!!" Dora says. She rambles about marshmallows.

While she is rambling, she unknowingly cuts herself with the knife.

She dies.

_**#49**_

It's the maiden voyage of the Titanic!!! Dora is in third class. "I'm on the Titanic!!!" she states.

The Titanic hits an iceberg and sinks.

Dora dies.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last!!! It has the very last way to kill Dora and the afterword!!! Don't miss it!!!**


	6. 50 and Afterword

**Chapter 6: 50 and Afterword**

_**#50**_

Dora is walking around the place when she meets Pala-and-Papipa and her friend, hachiko chan11. They are both carrying AK-47s around.

Dora goes up to them and says, "Hi!!! I'm Dora!!! Who are you?"

Pala-and-Papipa says menacingly, "Your destroyers."

hachiko chan11 fires her AK-47. Dora grabs her grenades and throws the pins and grenades at Pala-and-Papipa. She dodges the weapons and fires her AK-47, joining hachiko chan11 in the battle.

"You're finished!!!!" hachiko chan11 yells, and throws a detonator at the explorer.

As Dora dies, she yells, "NO!!!!!!!!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!! I AM INVINCIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She dies.

_**Afterword**_

Dora: Why did you have to kill me fifty times?

Me: Because, it's funny.

Melly: Yah, totally.

Dora: But that makes no sense. I'm just a seven-year-old.

Melly: Yeah, a seven-year-old pain in the ass!!!

Dora: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Hey, woah, this is the afterword. No killing.

Dora: (sulking) Fine. I won't kill the Eight Child.

Melly: Alright!!! That's me, the Eight Child!!!

Me: Dude, Melly, she wants to fucking kill you.

Melly: (stops celebrating) Oh. DON'T FUCKING KILL ME, YOU FUCKING TURD!!!!!!!!!

Dora: You're one to talk.

Me: Dora, you seven-year-old bitch, shut up.

Melly: Hehehe. Bitch.

Dora: OK, THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!! I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (walks off a cliff and dies)

Me: I should change the title of this story.

Melly: Mm-hm.

_**The End.**_


End file.
